Of a Blooming Rose
by tufted
Summary: Some roses just take longer to bloom than others- a series of Gill-centric One-shots for HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's challenge.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Gill remembered when he met Angela, it was kind of hard not to. She had been hyper and their introduction had lasted a fraction of a second. She had continued to stay out of his way, after that day, something he'd been thankful for. When he'd heard about her sister Molly coming to the island he hadn't been to keen on the idea. However, he fulfilled his duty by welcoming her to the forsaken island. She'd held out her hand and he took it feeling the strength of her grip.

"I'm Molly," she whispered, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yes, this is a Molly x Gill fic, sorry to all the Gill x Angela shippers (I'm one myself) but I just thought why not? Anyway, this is around of the beginning of the first Summer, Angela's been here for a season and has rung the blue bell (Gill's on the island.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon**

**As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	2. River

**River**

He'd left the island for a while and only returned when he'd heard about the island somehow being rejuvenated. That's how Gill had met Angela and he couldn't help feeling that she was somehow tied to the life returning to the rivers. When he'd brought it up to Molly to gain her view on things, she'd just smiled a sad smile.

"My sister?" she'd asked incredulously. When he'd nodded back in earnest, Molly let out a laugh that sounded like the recently refreshed rivers. "My sister's a bit too flighty," she started and never finished, before staring off into space.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wonder why she'd think that... Actually I know- but that's up for guys to figure out. Anyway this takes place at the end of the first summer and the last bell to have been rung is the blue bell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon**

**As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	3. Farm

**Farm**

Angela ran the farm, or at least that's what it seemed from the outside looking in. So Gill wasn't entirely sure what her sister Molly did when vegetables and various animal products were shipped out daily. When the first signs of Autumn appeared, he managed to find a suitable excuse to drop by the farm.

A new sign grandiosely proclaimed it "Everything Under The Sun" and a smattering of crops encompassed one of the large fields. However, where there'd been a large field, an open arena stood in it's place. That's where he saw Molly, smiling exuberantly, riding a horse.

* * *

**Author's Note: So she rides horses :D I'm sorry- I couldn't resist, I just love horses and you can get more than one horse in the game so yeah... Anyway, this is the end of the first summer right before the last one-shot. So imagine he asks her to join him at the inn and he asks Molly her thoughts on Angela and the bells. So the blue bell's the latest bell to have been rung.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon**

******As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

Autumn came and went, inviting snowdrifts as high as houses to manifest the island. The Ocarina Inn garnered business from folks desperate for companionship and warmth. The only one that didn't seem bothered by the cold was Molly. Surprisingly, her sister Angela was always one of the first to complain even if she seemed to radiate energy. Out of desperation to find out how Molly remained unaffected he ventured to the farm. Summoning courage to knock, he startled at the sound of Molly's voice.

"No one's home, Gill," she said before walking towards a barn. Entering it, he understood warmth.

* * *

**Author's Note: Because barns can be pretty darn warm, especially with enough animals in there. So this takes place in the middle of the first winter, and the yellow bell has been rung. The yellow bell was rung back in the fall and you'll find out about that later. Not quite sure when, but eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon**

******As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

Gill didn't have many fond memories of his childhood, especially after his mother died. Even so, he did have some select memories. One involved finding shapes in the clouds as his mother made up stories on how they got up there. So, when the impending arrival of Angela's sister weighed heavily on his mind, he found himself excusing himself from work and doing just that. Plopping himself on a patch of grass next to his mother's grave, he found himself confiding all his concerns to a slab of stone with engravings. Afterwards, he went searching for shapes in the clouds.

* * *

**Author's Note: So imagine this is the day before Molly arrives and he's thinking dear Goddess, I know you were dying and all when I left but it seems as though the island is getting better. Please don't let there be two Angela's on the island (cause she's hyper and all XD). So then he goes and visit's his mother (in that little graveyard that you can find when you walk down the stairs by the church) and just confides into his mother's tombstone. So obviously this is the beginning of Summer, since the blue bell has been rung, he's on the island and Molly hasn't shown up yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

******As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	6. Bells

**Bells**

Bells held a good amount of significance in Castanet's history. They rang at noon, when ships came and went, and when weddings graced the halls of the church. However, those were just commonplace bells, the one's Gill were interested in pertained to the island's well-being. Try as he might, he never did find any substantial information to confirm his suspicions. Naturally, he followed the unusual sound of a bell when he stepped off the boat from his multiple year respite. After the brief encounter with Angela, he found himself staring at a bell that seemed to mock his very existence.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm actually rather pleased with this. I feel like he'd know about the bells since you meet him when you ring the blue bell and you can finally talk to him when you ring the yellow bell. When you do it seems like he can see Finn for a split second and then passes it off as his imagination. So yuppers- this takes place at the beginning of the first summer and obviously before the One-shot "Clouds".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

******As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	7. Love

**Love**

Gill had never been entirely sure what love was. His mother had died before he knew love beyond a mother's comfort. The best his father had done was shut him out as if to protect him. He'd never loved Luna for all the fawning she'd done over him. So Molly was a curiosity for all the love she held. For Angela, who was her opposite. The horses she rode, who held her untold secrets. The island and the people on it, as well as life in general. He wondered if she was his answer to this mysterious idea of love.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is kind of just a drabble One-shot. Not really sure when this would take place but it's just kind of a thought inside Gill's head. So I'll leave it up to you to decide when he thinks about this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**********As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	8. Cold

**Cold**

Gill hated the cold like any other sensible person on the island. It reminded him too much of when his mother died, lifeless and well, cold. Standing in Molly's barn he understood warmth, but still didn't understand how she dealt with the cold.

"It's just Winter," she replied, "although the earmuffs help." She winked at him then.

Feeling a blush rise in his cheeks he asked, "Besides that though."

"Well I drink enough coffee to sink a ship," she started before leaning closer. "However winter is just winter, as the cold is just cold." She smiled devilishly before pulling away.

* * *

**Author's Note: So imagine this is the sequel that takes place right after "Warmth". Warm, cold? Anybody? Okay lame I know, but whatever~! Basically, Molly's trying to say that you shouldn't let simple things that happen all the time get to you. Winter is just and the cold is just well cold. You live on an island that's not in the tropics, get used to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**********As always reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck, this is on your computer screen after all ;)**


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

He wasn't particularly sure why he'd invited her out for lunch, but he had and now he was late. It wasn't like the inn was a very far walk, it just annoyed him that his record of punctuality had been broken. Calming himself at the door, he walked into the inn and took a seat across from Molly.

"I hope you don't mind," she said nodding to his coffee, "On a day like today," before the wind cut her off.

"Not at all," Gill replied before taking a gulp. The liquid burned his throat before gagging, "Do they have creamer?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this takes place after the yellow bell has been rung, because that's the wind one. I honestly can't remember if Gill likes coffee or not- I just gave him Tomato juice to raise his heart level ;) However, if he does like coffee or is at the very least platonic to it- then it's just not to his liking. If he hates it, he's asking for creamer in hopes to save face because he doesn't want to embarrass Molly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	10. Gift

**Gift**

The Christmas party that Angela had invited the entire town to was the place to be. However, it was much too crowded and with a cacophony of sounds. There was only one person he wanted to see, after that he'd leave. Molly had actually been the only reason he'd come, yet he couldn't find her anywhere. Stumbling out the front door of the house he found Molly leaning against a fence.

"Umm, Merry Christmas?" He asked awkwardly.

Smiling she took the box and unwrapped it. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the necklace he'd gotten her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't imagine Gill being super excited about going to a crowded party. Oh no~! My sweater vest~! XD So yeah, this takes place during the first winter and Angela throws the whole shebang. Molly's like well it's crowded, gonna get some fresh air for the whole party if you know what I mean. So that's where he finds her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	11. Fire

**Fire**

Laying on the couch with his wife Molly curled up against him he relished in the warmth that radiated from the fireplace. The wind from the blizzard outside rattled against the windowpane and Molly shifted slightly in her sleep.

Comparing her to the fire, he smiled slightly. From what he remembered of Angela, he pictured a spark that engulfed everything before dying just as quickly. Molly was the ember that quietly endured and went unnoticed until it was too late.

Sighing, he moved her bridal-style to the bed and tucked her in. She was his bright and beautiful burning ember.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's all go awww here XD So obviously they are married and it's winter, so make it whenever you want it to be. Whether it's they're first or their last winter together- it's up to you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	12. Marriage

**Marriage**

Marriage was never something that crossed his mind. Why should it? It had ruined his father when his mother died and all he could see were the imperfections. Love on it's own was fine- just look at the way Molly loved him and he her.

She inexplicably wormed her way into his thoughts until marriage just kind of happened. Their marriage wasn't rocky in any way shape or form, although one might believe to know better than the other at any point in time.

Over time, Gill realized his ill-conceived doubts were wrong, and he was definitely okay with that.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is another one of those Drabble shots. So you're choice when this takes place ;) I honestly can't imagine them to have a rocky relationship. Angela x Gill, goodness gracious yes. Bickering about this and that left and right takes place in my mind when I think of those two... However, I can imagine Gill thinking he knows more about something than her, and Molly going "uh, nope."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	13. Death

**Death**

Death wasn't something Gill liked to think about. It had driven him away from his father when his mother had died and the island when the Goddess had started dying. Little fire, poor soil, water that contained no fish, barely a breeze, and villagers on tense terms.

It was only natural that life brought him back to the island and his father. Nobody really thought of the bells, even if one could point to Angela and Molly. Gill did however, and he was grateful of that. Not to mention his daughter Willow helped settle things with his once forlorn father.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yes, I did name my daughter Willow on the game... Anyway, I imagine Gill would have no idea about how to be a father since his father kind of had a few loose screws after the death of his wife. So I can imagine his father showing him how to handle the baby and teaching it fatherly things that he remembers from before his wife's death. So let's all say awww now XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	14. Look-Alike

**Look-Alike**

Walking out of the office of yet another late night, Gill found himself facing a furious Angela.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Umm..."

"Do I look like Molly to you?" she asked leaning close enough so that he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Well, you're sisters," he began slowly before receiving a death glare. "And you look nothing alike," he finished lamely.

She stalked away and as she did so he realized how true that statement was. Molly was actually happy, only goddess knew why, but she was compared to Angela. Mulling it over, he found he liked happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Angela's jealous about Molly because I don't really know why. She just is, I personally think that we're all jealous of our siblings in one way or another. Not necessarily on a huge grudge level, but maybe just a slight pang that makes you wish you could be slightly more like them. So Angela here, because she looks like Molly, wishes she didn't so people would stop comparing how closely they look alike. Gill just happened to be the first person she stumbled upon XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	15. Apple

**Apple**

Molly smiled at him mischievously when he found her sitting in an apple tree.

"You'll kill yourself," he told her bluntly.

She just smiled and hugged the tree's trunk. "I'll only come down if you come up."

"Then I'll die," he pointed out plainly.

"Not if the ground catches you," she replied cheekily, still grinning.

Sighing in defeat he managed to clamber up into the tree with minor difficulty. Leaning his head against the trunk he thought about how nice it was that Molly was in a particularly good mood.

"Want an apple?" Molly asked randomly, voice brimming with excitement.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ground will catch you XD I enjoyed writing that. Anyway this is around the beginning of the second autumn and they're dating :D Also, Angela's not on the island- which is why he said he's glad that Molly's in a good mood. Molly is basically giddy with happiness because sometimes you're overcome with that feeling. Like when you're walking into your school at 7 in the morning- wait that's just me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	16. Life

**Life**

He used to contemplate the meaning of life in it's entirety. The stars used to twinkle in defiance as he stood in complete silence on cloudless nights, searching for answers. It wasn't until later when he'd read that the stars he stared at could be very well dead, that he realized one could be alive and dead at the same time.

It wasn't until Molly, that life was precious. That being fully alive was fun. That sometimes you couldn't change what had happened. That that was okay, because everything played out as it should in the end. That reassured him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fun fact for the day- Depending on how far away stars are, the way we see the star could be hundreds of years old. So a star could explode today and we might not know about it for hundreds of years. Crazy right? That's what Gill is referring to in the One-shot drabble thing. Because of it's Drabble status, *drum roll please* You get to decide where it goes in the timeline :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	17. Night

**Night**

It was late when they completed their date. The gentleman he was, Gill walked Molly home. The hostess she was demanded he stay for apple pie. The guest he was allowed him to stay, for pie, and ice cream, and eventually coffee.

When the clock struck midnight he found himself on her doorstep, giving her just one one goodbye kiss more.

Breaking away Molly spoke, "Stay."

"People will think," he responded.

Her eyes narrowed as she hissed, "Let them think."

He reluctantly agreed, but never ended up sleeping that night. The coffee had taken it's toll while not affecting Molly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So they are most definitely dating here. Still in the second autumn, so the random giddy apple one-shot has happened recently :) Just imagine him the next day at work, falling asleep at his desk. On that note~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	18. Children

**Children**

Willow was born in winter. Her hair was as white as his but she had her mother's brown eyes. An uncanny sense of academics and animals graced her as well.

Aidan was born in summer and happened to be a bit more outgoing. He hated school, even if he breezed through math, and was pig-headed to boot. However, he had a green thumb, something his mother quickly used to defend him.

How the siblings interacted was rather interesting. Aidan would throw insults like bombs while Willow would just nod demurely. However, his next research paper always failed Gill's strict standards.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Willow's back with her brother Aidan :D Anyway, it was never explained but Aidan is brunette with his father's blue eyes. The reason why Molly defends him with the green thumb is because he reminds her of Angela. Angela had a green thumb and was outgoing. She feels like she has to defend him because she never got the chance to do that with Angela before she left the island. Moving on, Willow gets back at Aidan by tanking his grade in English (or trashing his papers). If you've never seen the cut scene in AP where Gill is the teacher- that's what I'm referring to when I say Gill's strict standards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	19. Sun

**Sun**

He was pretty sure the sun hated him. Even in its weakened state in Autumn, it was still brutal after the night before. The coffee had long since left his system, being replaced with exhaustion. The stupid sun seemed to burn his retina's as he trekked to and from the inn with coffee.

He made it to his desk before he gave into sleep. Waking up he found his desk neatened, his coffee gone, and the sun sinking.

He also found a note that read:

_Coffee was getting cold and your desk was atrocious._

Molly had indeed visited him earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is supposed to be the day after "Night".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

******As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	20. Beach

**Beach**

He wasn't sure why, but it felt quite right to travel towards the beach at an ungodly hour. However, when he found himself staring at Molly, in the ethereal light of the moon, it made sense.

Sitting on a log with her hands splayed out on either side of her, she was the definition of peace. Naturally, he joined her. Sitting on the cool sand with his head resting on her leg, he felt calm respite.

Waking up he found she was gone, however the memory and her jacket weren't. It looked like he'd have to pay her a visit.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I don't really know when this takes place, but I imagine that they're dating at this point... I can also imagine him bringing her jacket back and then cute fluffy stuff happening... XD**

**Reviews:**

**- Chris Shino: Oh my, that's just thank you so much~! I'm glad to hear that somebody likes my one-shots because I haven't been getting a lot of feedback... Thanks for the review and the many eventual reviews XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon**

**As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


	21. Harvest Festival

**Harvest Festival**

The incessant bickering that was taking place between Cain and Craig was becoming louder by the second. Their voices permeated the walls of the house that Gill lived in.

"Harvest Festival!"

"Crop Festival!"

"It's been the Harvest Festival for as long as anyone can remember."

"Crop Festival sounds newer and trendy."

In the end his father had chosen Crop Festival over Harvest Festival in hopes of grabbing a farmer's attention. Cain had left gloating and basking in his victory while Craig walked away fuming.

Watching them leave Gil wondered what it mattered. The island was dying while they just complained.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there's not actually any Harvest Festival in AP... So I created the reason why they have a Crop Festival and not Harvest Festival. I was originally going to make Craig be the one that came up with Crop Festival, but I honestly can't see him saying trendy... I mean this is the guy that looks like he's drinking alcohol at the table in the morning (even if it doesn't specifically say what he's drinking.) Anyway, this takes place before Angela or Molly arrive and before Gill leaves the island~! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon**

**As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


End file.
